Unforgettable
by gingersnapped907
Summary: This is my "deleted scenes" for "Bad Blood" 518. It takes place after Shandy's family dinner. I got the idea to write this from Sharon saying Detective Conrad took a swing at her... back in her IA days. Hmmm, adding up that Andy was in trouble a lot back then, maybe he was there to see how Darth Raydor handle the situation.


__****~Unforgettable~****__

This is my "deleted scenes" for "Bad Blood" 418. It takes _ _place after Shandy's family dinner.__

 _ _ ** **A/N:****__ _ _Not being sure of their ranks years ago in the flashback. I kept them the same as now, so it would be less confusing.__

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of Major Crimes, absolutely nothing!

* * *

Sharon encircled her fingers around a hot cup of tea and eyed her two sons at the end of the dining room table who appeared to be enjoying a secret laugh. She was proud of how they grew to look out for each other and for her. Andy scooted back his chair and picked up his plate and reached for hers. She put her hand on his arm and in an almost a whisper, she said, "sit with me." Andy obliged. She patted his arm, "after your hard work preparing such a delicious dinner, the least I can do is clean up."

Andy gave her a shoulder bump, "but you worked hard on the salad."

She looked at him over the rim of her cup, "True, I do toss a mean salad." Sharon proudly took credit for creating the medley of vegetables. Making sure to add a lot of Ricky's favorite, cucumbers. Cooking wasn't her expertise, but it was Andy's. They complimented each other whether in the kitchen, bedroom, or murder room, and that is what made them a good team in life and love.

"Thank you for taking Rusty out on the balcony so Ricky and I could talk." She said as they settled into bed. Sharon let out a contented sigh as she snuggled into Andy's side. This was her favorite time of the day. She had been without a significant other in her life, her heart, and her bed for so long. She had convinced herself she didn't need anyone, but the man lying next to her convinced her otherwise. He meant more to her than she could ever explain.

Andy's fingers played with the edges of her hair that laid across her shoulder as he spoke. "It was no big deal. It was good to see Ricky happy for you. I was worried Jack would work his charm on your kids before they got to see how much I need you."

"The kids know how their dad works. They also now know you better than they ever knew their own dad. Emily and Ricky see how happy you make me and how much I need you." Sharon rested her head in the nook of Andy's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her, smoothing up and down her side. She wasn't unaware, that with each pass of Andy's hand her silk nightgown was eased up higher on her thigh. After a few quiet moments, she said, "you know Mike was right."

Andy's hand stilled as he asked, "About what?"

She held her left hand up and stared at her ring. "You did, very nice."

He lifted his hand from her hip and held her hand in his. "I didn't pick it out for praise. When I saw it, I thought it was almost as beautiful as you."

Sharon turned, crossed her arms on his chest and propped her chin on them looking him in the eye. She smiled and said, "Andrew Flynn, you do know all the right things to say. I never knew you were such a romantic."

"Well, I am full of surprises." He leaned up and kissed her while running his fingers through her hair.

Andy flipped them over until he hovered over her. With a laugh, she agreed, "that you are, Andy. That you are."

The boys had gone out after dinner, so before they took advantage of an empty condo, Andy rolled over beside Sharon. He propped his head in his hand and asked the question that had been on his mind all day. "Remember in the murder room before Ricky came in and... well blew your sense of occasion of having an engagement get together?"

She ran her hand down his chest like she sometimes did when he was wearing a tie. She always thought he looked handsome in a tie. Well, actually she thought Andy was always handsome. "That wasn't Ricky's fault, it was mine. We shouldn't have waited to tell the team."

He smiled as he said, "either way, they know. What I was going to mention is that you know, Sharon, I remember quite vividly the day Detective Conrad took a swing at you."

She sat up and Andy automatically laid his head on her thigh. She absentmindedly stroked her fingers through his silver hair as she asked, "That's was long ago and you still remember that incident?"

"It was unforgettable." As her hands worked their magic, Andy drifted back through time. He had been sitting at a desk off to the side with Provenza, who was grumbling about how 'Nurse Ratchet' was making him redo his paperwork. "If she wanted something more than yes and no answers, Raydor should have explained that the first time."

"I think when the form states, give a detailed description of the incident, writing no isn't the right answer." Andy tried not to laugh as his friend's face turned red.

Provenza pointed an accusing finger at him, "E'gads, Flynn, are you defending her? You idiot!"

Shaking his head, Andy flipped the toothpick in his mouth to the other side and went back to writing his own statement. This time, he actually didn't mean to lose his temper with the suspect. He always a hard time controlling himself when kids were the victims. The room was quiet as everyone worked. Andy raised his head at the sudden noise coming from behind Raydor's closed door. The voices were loud enough to hear through the solid wood. Her blinds weren't completely closed, so he saw her trying to calm down the other woman. The officer on the wrong side of the desk who kept yelling louder held his attention. When the door burst open, the entire division had a front row seat for what was about to happen.

Using her best Darth Raydor tone, Sharon commanded the woman rushing out to, "stop immediately!" When Conrad kept moving she said louder, "do you have a problem with the word immediately?"

The angry detective paused. Slowly turning back, she sneered then spit out, "you want me to stop? Fine and oh, I have a problem and it's with you."

Provenza put his pencil down and leaned back in his chair. He happily stretched and rested his arms behind his head. Andy jumped to his feet and moved forward as soon as he could see what was about to go down. He recognized the look on the detective's face. He had seen it, and provoked it, many times himself. It was the same hard stare a suspect got when they were about to snap and lash out. When he was a few steps away from them, he saw the shorter woman clench her fist and swing her arm around to connect with the Captain's jaw with such force it was sure to knock her off her feet.

The rest happened so fast it was hard to get all the witness accounts straight, but for Andy, it repeated in slow motion in his head. Even now, after all these years, he remembered every detail and was still quite impressed. He smiled and held his badass fiancé' closer to him as the memory once again replayed. He knew she must have anticipated the other officer's move because at the last second. Sharon ducked the wildly thrown fist. Then she grabbed the opposing wrist, twisted her arm around her back and pushed Detective Conrad forward, pinning her against the desk Provenza was at. Andy stood in awe as he watched Captain Raydor whipped out her handcuff's and snapped them on the still mad instigator. Pulling her up to stand and spinning her around as if nothing unusual had happened, Sharon calmly stated, "I said stop immediately. I gave you a choice and you decided to go break another rule. Now, Detective, you can sit in booking for a few hours." With that, she gave the still furious woman over to the uniformed officers that were called by Raydor's colleagues.

As the air around them settled, Sharon turned her glare on Andy as she said in a frosty tone, "I didn't require any help. I know how to take care of myself, I've been doing it for a very long time."

"If you say so, Captain." Andy looked at her confused. "You were in the middle of that tussle. How did you know I was going to help?"

Sharon moved closer to him, standing chest to chest, keeping eye contact as she stated, "a trained officer is supposed to be aware of his or her surroundings. Do I need to list the LAPD manual to you?"

He stepped back and held his hands up in surrender, "I was only trying to help a fellow officer."

With an icy stare, she questioned, "Oh really Lieutenant Flynn? Since when have you or any of your so-called friends..." He followed her eyes as she looked behind him at Provenza, who still hadn't moved from his relaxed position. Andy looked back at her as she finished, "ever consider me one of you?"

Rolling his eyes at the smug look on Louie's face. Andy knew she was right, the rest of the LAPD would never consider anyone in the Rat Squad a friend. He didn't get a chance to defend the true statement because Sharon turned on her heels to head back to her office. Stopping at the door, she turned to say, "As much as I would like to ask you both to leave this floor, neither one of you get to go until those required statements are filled out to my professional standards." She closed the door, but quickly opened it looked passed Flynn adding, "and Lieutenant, doodles in crayons are not acceptable." Provenza let out a curse and Andy was sure he heard Raydor laugh before her door closed.

Sharon's nails stroked across his chest and instantly Andy's thoughts came back to the woman he loved. He pulled her down lower so she was under him. After leaving a trail of wet kisses along her neck, over the top of her breasts and up the other side, he breathed in her ear. "Nice of Rusty and Ricky to go out for a movie with Gus."

"Those boys work well together, don't they?" Tilting her head to give Andy better access, Sharon sighed then said, "but I think you are wearing too many clothes."

Andy took the time to suck on the lobe of her ear before whispering, "but I only have my boxers on."

"Yes, and that's too much." Her hands worked their way under the cotton material. She paused and when Andy gave her a concerned look, Sharon asked, "Did you remember on the same day as the Detective Mary Conrad incident years ago, I had a run in with Provenza and you earlier that day? You two always seem to get in trouble in pairs, even if they were completely separate incidents. Yours was somewhat justified, but not with Provenza and his grumbling partner, George Andrews or Georgette, now I should say. I was so flustered with them and their callous attitudes, I called them both misogynists. I had to send them both to four months of Sensitivity Training."

"A lot of good that did him," Andy laughed. "Provenza told us he had to look up what it meant." Sharon laughed too. He laughed harder at her snort laugh. He wasn't surprised she was thinking of the same moment, they often did that without knowing. It was another thing that made them a great team in and out of the murder room. Andy's voice was serious when he said, "believe me I will never forget that day, ever."

Sharon looked up at Andy warily, "Really, you remember it? It wasn't a good day for you, and there was another argument between us."

"I think I just liked making you mad. Do you know how beautiful you are when you go all Darth Raydor? Who would have thought back then we'd now be engaged?" When Andy saw the question form on her lips, he quickly added, "not that you aren't always gorgeous. It's just when you're mad, you get a fire in your eyes that always sparked something deep inside me."

With a leg wrapped around his for leverage, she used her hand on his chest to flip them over. "Enough of the old memories, let's get back to making new ones." Sliding up his body, Sharon straddled Andy's hips as she said in a low sultry voice, "hmmm, speaking of something deep inside…"

Andy saw the love and desire in her heated gaze. "Earlier you mentioned I was wearing too many clothes. Now you seem to be overdressed for this occasion." He slipped the thin straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. They slowly slid down her arms revealing the upper half of her body. Andy felt her shiver in anticipation of what was about to happen next. Both sparkling green and deep dark brown eyes followed his hands as they roamed her exposed creamy soft skin.

She wiggled slowly as she sat on top of him. Judging by his reaction, she hit the right spot. "You know, Detective Conrad might have been unforgettable, but mostly Mary was just a pain in the ass." She laughed at Andy's shocked face. She leaned down to passionately kiss the man she loved. Knowing they both needed a breath, Sharon pulled back just enough to suggest, "right now, I'd like to forget about Mary, forget about the case and now just do some very unforgettable things."

 _ _ ** **~The End~****__

* * *

 ** _ ** _A/N:_**_** _ _Thank you to lissianne for betaing for me and for lending me her creatively talented poetic words.__


End file.
